


Virgins for lives despite the boyfs

by Mammoney



Category: Greg army, Little Stinkers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, drabbles?, i had to write this im not sorry, kinda??, real person fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammoney/pseuds/Mammoney
Summary: Danny x Drew one shots cuz I gotta keep the tag alive baybehI write most of these when im drunk & fix em up when im sober
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. love me now

Danny leaned against his hand, staring at the computer screen in front of him. His eyes flicked over to the time at the bottom with a huff. 3:26am. 

He sat back in his chair, wondering if he should continue to edit or go to sleep. He glanced to the door of his office as he heard a knock. "No one's home" he called out jokingly.

The person behind the door didn't care & opened the door anyway. Drew leaned against the door way, he didn't seem tired despite the time. 

"Why are you still awake?" They asked each other in unison. They paused for a moment, Drew let out a small laugh.

"I'm still editing this shit" Danny gestured to his monitor with a tired smile. Drew was currently staying at Danny's house while he figured out his living situation. His divorce didn't go as well as he expected, he hoped his ex wife would at least let him linger around the house for a bit.

To Danny's surprise, Drew didn't seem too upset about the whole situation. He was broke out of his thoughts when Drew spoke. "Then go to bed" he suggested the obvious, sitting down on the chair next to Danny. 

Danny combed a hand through his hazel hair & shook his head. "Nah, I'll be behind on my schedule" he sighed, wheeling himself toward the desk. 

Drew stood up, grabbing the back of Danny's chair & wheeling him away from his desk. "Uh uh, it's past your bed time, young man" he scolded, waving a finger.

Danny laughed a little, too tired to make a joke in response. "Fine, you win". He got off his chair, struggling a little since his legs felt numb from sitting for so long. "Why are you still up?" Danny decided to ask again since he never got an answer.

The men exited the room, gently closing the door behind them. "Uh, just thinking" Drew shrugged. He then pointed toward the kitchen, starting to walk toward it. "I wanna get something to drink real quick".

Danny nodded & followed. "About your uh.. you know" he gestured his hand, not sure if he should bring up the divorce or not.

Luckily Drew understood. He shook his head. "Nah, other stuff" he replied, opening the fridge. He hummed to himself as his eyes scanned the shelves.

"Oh dude, does your head hurt from that?" Danny teased, turning on the kitchen light as he entered after Drew.

Drew laughed a little in reply. "Yeah, I think I busted a brain cell" he grabbed a bottle of water, closing the fridge door behind him & leaning against it. He lightly juggled the bottle between his hands, focusing his eyes on it. "Hey Danny, how come you've been single for so long?"

Danny tilted his head in confusion before smirking. "I know I know, it's hard to believe" he joked. He decided to take a seat on the kitchen counter since it seemed like Drew needed to talk.

Drew shook his head, still not looking at Danny. "No I mean, hasn't there been anyone you've wanted to date? I don't know" he trailed off, letting out a nervous laugh.

Danny's heart drummed faster against his chest, was Drew finally catching onto his feelings? Danny had liked Drew for as long as he could remember, but he always thought he was great at hiding it. Danny shrugged, rubbing the back of his flushed red neck, hoping his cold hand would cool him down. "Yeah, but I've never had a chance to be with that person" he admitted, hoping he wasn't being to obvious.

Drew finally looked up, making eye contact with Danny. "Really?" He asked, his eyes seemed to hold some hope.

Danny nodded with a small chuckle. "Yeah, why?" 

Drew unscrewed the cap of his water bottle. "Just wondering" he took a sip of the water, breaking eye contact with Danny again. 

Danny stayed quiet before speaking again. "What about you?" 

Once Drew swallowed his water & pulled the bottle away from his lips, wiping them dry with his free hand, he replied. "Well yeah, I guess". He placed the bottle of water on the counter beside him & looked back up to Danny. He stared at him for a moment before a smirk grew on his face. "Danny, are you blushing?" 

With that question, Danny's lightly flushed cheeks began to burn red. "Pshh, nah!" Danny waved a hand dismissively, hoping his reply would come off jokingly & Drew would drop the subject. 

However, Drew didn't drop it that easy. "You are" he laughed a little, standing upright. He made his way toward Danny, putting his hands either side of him against the counter. "Do you have a little school boy crush on me?" 

Danny didn't mind this kind of attention from Drew, but he also didn't want their friendship to be rocky if he admitted to it. He pursed his lips together, staying silent. 

The men went silent for a moment, Drew finally broke the silence once his smirk faded. "Danny, I'm joking" he told him softly, worried he really upset his friend. 

Danny didn't reply at first. He took a deep breath & put on a smile. "You actually got me for a second" he laughed in reply, pushing past Drew & hopping off the counter. "Let's get some sleep before the birds wake up". He left the kitchen & made his way to the bedroom, he mentally prayed to whatever god would hear him that Drew wouldn't find out about his feelings. 

Once he got to his room, he sat down on his bed. He couldn't be bothered to change out of his clothes, he would deal with that tomorrow. He crawled under his covers & waited for Drew to come in. 

They had laid out a mattress on the floor with a few bed sheets, duvets & pillows so Drew wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa. 

He pulled up the duvet to cover most of his face & turned away from the door. He wasn't mad at Drew, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed. 

He finally heard Drew enter the room. However, after closing the bedroom door, he didn't turn off the light or go to his mattress. Instead, Drew sat on the side of Danny's bed & shook him gently. "Hey, Danny?" 

Danny decided to sit up slightly, pulling the duvet away from his face. He waited quietly for what Drew was going to say. 

"No jokes or whatever" Drew began, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "Do you like me more than a friend?" Drew tried to look Danny in the eye, but he got too nervous & looked away. 

Danny's heart couldn't get a break tonight, he wished he would've gone to bed sooner. "Yeah" Danny replied with a sigh, there was no point in hiding it if it was this obvious. "I've loved you for like, forever man" he laughed a little to ease the embarrassment. 

Drew looked back to Danny with a surprised expression. He then smiled, his eyes gleamed as if he was about to cry. "That's all I needed to hear" he replied. He put a thumb under Danny's chin & pulled their faces closer. Their lips met. Danny felt his stomach flip, it felt like a scene from a movie. 

Danny was the first to pull away. "That.. was pretty fucking gay" he joked, touching his lips with a finger as if he was checking if that kiss really happened. 

Drew laughed a little in response with a nod. "I've loved you for a while too, Danny" he admitted, smiling sheepishly. "Can we.." he trailed off, gesturing between themselves.

"Try this out?" They asked in unison, then they nodded in agreement.

Danny pulled Drew back into another kiss to embrace him, he had been waiting so long for this & he was going to take advantage


	2. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny just got married & Drew isn't taking it so well  
not my best work but ehhh

Drew almost didn't notice as the small crowd around him stood up. He shook himself back to reality & looked around. He spotted Danny & Laura kissing, confirming their marriage. People were clapping, some were cheering. Drew started clapping along with them, he almost didn't notice as the tears fell down his cheeks & off his chin. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve & sniffled, he refused to be caught crying. 

He followed everyone else to the room where the party was being held. He almost missed his name being called. Drew turned to the direction he heard the voice & smiled at the site of Danny. Laura wasn't hanging off his arm, he assumed she was already talking with her friends & family. Already accepting compliments & congratulations. 

Danny & Drew hugged, Drew patted his friend on the back before pulling away. "I can't believe you finally got hitched" he teased, his eyes flicked to the ring around Danny's finger. He almost felt his heart sting & even shatter. He smiled anyway.

Danny nodded, grinning. "Yeah, the bride must be a lucky girl" he replied, gesturing to himself. 

Drew put his fist to his own chin in thought & hummed. "Sounds suspicious, Gonzalez. I'm onto you". He broke out of his character right after & giggled a little at his own joke. "But seriously, I'm happy for you". He was certain he was lying with a bold face. How could he be happy that someone he had been pining over for years was now married. Married to someone who wasn't him. 

Danny was about to reply when Laura came over & hooked her arm around his with a smile. Danny instead, acknowledged her & gave her a kiss on the forehead. Drew pursed his lips, holding back a frown. He quickly put a smile back on his face & gave them a nod. "I'll leave you guys to it".

He walked away, almost turning around. He almost went right back to them to almost confess everything he wanted to say to Danny right to his face. Almost. 

Instead, he ended up at the bar. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the tall stool, resting his elbows against the surface of the bar. He looked around at the others at the bar. He seemed to be the only one sitting there with an intention of staying put for a short while. 

Drew looked up to the bartender & raised a hand to get his attention. "Hey uh, can I get a vodka cranberry?" He asked, pulling out his wallet. Or he would have, if he could find it. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Alright" the bartender replied, turning to grab a glass. Meanwhile, Drew was feeling around his pockets in search of his wallet.

"Oh come on" he mumbled to himself with a growl. He almost jumped as someone tapped on his shoulder. 

He turned around a little to see who the culprit was, his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw it was Danny. "Hey buddy, having some trouble?" Danny asked in a soft but teasing tone. He then smirked as he showed Drew his own wallet. 

Drew grabbed it & let out a breathy laugh. "You're an asshole" he shook his head. He payed the bartender & took a sip of his drink. He didn't usually drink, but he heard drinking away your problems was hip & cool with the kiddies. 

"I didn't know you drank" Danny commented, taking a seat beside him. 

Drew shrugged. "Vodka cranberry sounded fancy".

"You're a real simpleton, huh?" Danny teased, leaning an arm against the bar. He reached over & took Drew's glass before he could have another sip & tried some himself. His face scrunched up & he pulled the glass away. He almost stuck out his tongue in disgust. "That's nasty".

"Yeah, they don't recommend it for children" Drew replied, indirectly teasing Danny for looking like a 12 year old. He took another drink from it once Danny sat the glass back down. He thought it tasted funky too, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Wait, weren't you hanging out with Laura?"

"Yeah but we have the rest of forever to be with each other, so I wanted to see how my best buddy was doing. But he's not here, so I thought you'd be good enough" Danny shrugged with a small snicker. 

"I'm honoured to be your last choice" Drew responded, placing a hand over his heart. 

He watched Danny stand up & stretch a little. Danny then offered a hand to Drew, almost like a prince in a disney movie. "Wanna dance before you get too drunk?" 

Drew stared at him, he was sure his cheeks were redder than the vodka cranberry beside him. "Why the fuck not" he laughed, taking his hand. 

Drew's thoughts began to swirl in his head. Is he holding Danny's hand too tight? Are his fingers in the right places? He mentally scolded himself, he wasn't a school kid with a crush. "You okay, Drew?" Drew hummed in confusion as Danny asked him.

He assumed he was being too quiet & he cleared his throat. "Yeah, just thinking" he let out a small nervous laugh, almost wishing the ground would swallow him up. He looked at their intertwined hands, he hadn't even stood up yet.

However, the look of concern didn't leave Danny's face. "No dude, you're crying" he pointed out. 

Drew felt his heart rise to his throat. He let go of Danny's hand to touch his cheek. His face was indeed wet. He wiped his eyes & cheeks, hoping to dry them. But the tears continued to flow. He felt his breathing become unsteady & his vision began to blur. 

He felt arms wrap around him & help him to his feet. He didn't bother to adjust his posture as his head leaned against Danny's shoulder. He was escorted out of the party room to god knows where. He didn't notice where he was until they ended up outside. Danny sat him down onto a cold surface that felt like bricks. 

He continued to wipe his tears, his quiet cry almost turned into sobbing. "Drew, what's wrong?" Danny asked, his tone completely serious instead of his usual joking tone. 

Drew could only see Danny through tears, making him appear blurry. Drew opened his mouth, words almost came out. But they didn't. Instead, Danny pulled him into a hug & rubbed invisible circles on his back.

Drew didn't know when his quiet cries really did turn into sobbing. He sobbed for what felt like hours until he finally calmed down, & the only sound that came out of him were small hiccups & heavy unsteady breathes. He almost didn't notice Danny had stopped rubbing circles around his back & was now gently stroking his hair. He sat himself up & wiped his face dry, or as dry as it could get. He could see Danny's shoulder was now wet from his tears.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" Drew said with a shaky voice, almost stuttering. 

"Drew, just tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you" Danny replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Drew sighed, pausing before finally speaking.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for years & I just feel so stupid for not being able to tell you until now. & now it's too late because you're already married" he managed to blurt out. His eyes widened when he realised he really said it, he really said it all out loud. His eyes locked onto Danny's face, wondering what he would think of all of this.

Danny's mouth hung open slightly before he finally spoke. "I don't love you" or that's what Drew wished he would have said anyway. He wished he would just face rejection & feel his heart implode. 

Instead, Danny leaned forward & planted a small kiss on Drew's lips. Drew blinked a few times, frozen in shock. Danny silently stood up & walked back into the party hall.

Drew watched as he walked off, not sure what the hell just happened. Maybe it was possible that Danny almost loved him too?


End file.
